Fe y esperanza
by Aneris17
Summary: OCs. Kendora y Alonce recuerdan como se conocieron.


**Fe y esperanza**

Personajes: Kendora, Alonce.

* * *

–Alonce, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –dijo sonriendo mirando al frente de la iglesia. Él solo guardaba silencio, pensativo. Ambos se encontraban uno al lado del otro recién terminando de rezar. La joven soltó un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

–Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Fue en éste mismo lugar.

/

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Kendora rompió el silencio bruscamente con la voz quebrada.

Alonce arrugó el rostro intentando ser lo mas paciente posible ya que no solía aguantar esas faltas de respeto. Al no obtener respuesta, Kendora quien se encontraba arrodillada alzó la vista violentamente para gritarle que la deje sola pero el rostro de él la dejó muda, su mirada seria le causó miedo y volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

–Si me permites, solo me gustaría conversar un momento –explicó Alonce.

Kendora dudó.

–La iglesia es pública, puedes quedarte donde quieras pero sinceramente no se me apetece hablar con nadie –contestó.

Alonce lo entendió como un permiso que fue concedido y luego de la respuesta de ella se arrodilló a su lado; uniendo las manos y dejándolas apoyadas en el respaldo.

–¿Porqué lloras? Eres una niña muy joven para andar tan triste.

–Pues hay gente entonces que no me considera joven –contestó molesta, lo último que dijo el hombre le había caído mal.

–¿Y porqué dices eso? –preguntó. –Recuerda que en este lugar puedes contarme lo que quieras, yo nunca te juzgaría y tampoco diría una palabra.

Parecía estar hablando solo.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –siguió insistiendo en mantener una conversación.

–No me dejarás sola ¿verdad? –suspiró. –Mi nombre es Kendora.

–Kendora, mi nombre es Alonce, soy ministro de iglesia y llevo en esto mucho tiempo. Permíteme ayudarte, puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites.

Este detalle la sorprendió y pudo entender mejor la razón de que él haya demostrado preocupación hacia ella.

–Sabes, –continuó Alonce –nunca te vi asistir cuando había gente, sólo en pequeñas ocasiones podía observarte viniendo a rezar sola.

–Si tanto quieres saber, el hombre que amaba me usó, me traicionó. Me mintió y resulta que mantuvo oculto que ya tenía otra familia. Fui engañada por años. Yo solía ser buena cristiana pero él nunca me permitía venir aquí.

Realmente sintió pena por ella.

–Si te hace sentir mejor Kendora, ese hombre va a pagar en el infierno los pecados que cometió y el sufrimiento que te causó.

–Todos me dicen lo mismo –dio una pequeña risa irónica. –¿Y qué hay del infierno que tengo que vivir aquí mismo en la Tierra? Como si no se percataran de aquello.

–Deberías ser más optimista y no perder tan fácilmente la esperanza en los demás. La vida es dura pero experiencias dolorosas como éstas son las que te ponen a prueba para seguir adelante y demostrarle tu fuerza al resto del mundo.

–¿Cómo es que logran superarlo? –dejó notar tristeza acompañada de envidia.  
–Teniendo fe. Encontrando algo o alguien que los haga entender que vale la pena seguir viviendo por ello –contestó sinceramente.

Kendora sintió algo nuevo en su pecho, no era dolor; era algo mucho mas cálido que la tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo la entusiasmaba. Gracias a las palabras que escuchó pudo darse cuenta que nada estaba perdido, que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y recordar esas pequeñas metas que siempre se ponía a ella misma, que al cumplirlas llenaban su ser por completo haciéndola sentir orgullosa por lo que había logrado. Su expresión cambió junto con su voz que volvió a ser la que era hace años.

–Alonce… –giró su cara y lo miró haciendo que él también le devuelva la mirada. –¡Tienes razón! No voy a dejar que un simple hombre, menos uno como él, me gane tan fácilmente. No le daré el gusto, a él ni a nadie que quiera lograrlo –dijo llena de esperanza.

–Me alivia y me alegra que hayas decidido eso –terminó sonriéndole.

–Tengo que cambiar mi vida y tengo que hacerlo ahora –se decidió levantándose del suelo. –Espero poder verte aquí mañana. Voy a idear planes para compartirlos contigo y poder comenzar a rehacer mi vida lo más rápido posible.

–¿Mañana? Claro, estaré cuando gustes, solo búscame.

Se dirigieron sonrisas entre ellos y acto seguido Kendora se retiró.

/

–Sufrí durante mucho tiempo, pero si no hubiese sido por eso nunca te habría conocido. Nunca iba a poder conocer a la persona maravillosa que se encontraba oculta dentro tuyo. Por esta razón es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió en ese entonces. Sin embargo, Alonce, –continuó nerviosa –quiero conocerte mejor –dijo y por último posó su mano sobre la de él.


End file.
